...Call For Desperate Measures
...Call For Desperate Measures is the thirty-fourth case of Criminal Case, being the thirty-fourth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirty-fourth case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the fifth case of the district. Plot After their endeavor in Shenyang, the team arrive in Zhengzhou and follow Arata's directions to a warehouse. Kassim and the player bust in and tell many girls to run off and be free. However, a familiar kimono girl Yamashita Yubi, her make-up forcibly washed off her face, said that she was also captured but minutes before the team got into the warehouse, he heard a man scream. Kassim and the player investigate deeper into the warehouse, discovering the body of yakuza Aiko Monterio, who was previously met in Shenyang as a tournament host, his eyes gouged out and his fingers cut off. They investigate further, discovering a locked crate. They open it and free Angela Thak, who said that the victim showed her around an upcoming, unfinished arcade before being subdued. They investigate, discovering a chemical conspired by doctor Christopher Hernandez to subdue the girls. When confronting the doctor, he explains that he meant no harm to anyone, the chemical commonly used in dentistry to sedate the victim. Endar confirms that the victim's fingers were cut off for a few hours before the killer returned and gouged his eyes out. While recapping their most recent discovery, a familiar voice calls them, saying to meet them at the cafe, as they have news on the victim. They investigate the cafe and greet themselves to the resistance spy Saduo Jabari again, previously noticing him in Fiji. When asked about his presence in Zhengzhou, he explained that he also had a lead on the yakuza and Spider Lily. When asking about the lead, Saduo shook his head and denied providing direct information, explaining that everyone needs to work for their goal. They look around the cafe the victim notably visited hours before his death, seeing that before his yakuza days, the victim used to work with musician Bruno Henderson. When asked Henderson why Monterio left the duet, he explained that Aiko simply wanted better things and that was that. They also find a bloody barber razor with traces of fibrous tunic, Endar successfully leading that the barber razor was lodged into the victim's eyes before pulled out and he was left to bleed. Reviewing their investigation, Kassim was explaining that the killer was a brutal person before Angela informs us that the yakuza are planning on blowing up the cafe! They quickly subdue the angered crowd of the yakuza before going on and finally uncovering Aiko's killer, kimono girl Yamashita Yubi. Yubi denied any affiliations of the murder, asking how she could have done it if she was captured in a box and was unable to even interact with the victim. Kassim groans and confronts the kimono girl with evidence, before she places her hands on her head, panicked and said she truly didn't do it. She remembered being let out of her box even before the victim arrived by a masked woman with a noticeable spider tattoo on her left hand. She explained that she will grant her freedom, free of charge. The woman encouraged Yubi to go and Yubi started to run before a poison dart hits her neck and she passes out. She woke up in a motion blur holding the bloody barber razor and was lodging it into his eye. She quickly pulled the knife away and threw the eyeball into a bucket next to Aiko's various fingers and other eye. Yubi almost vomited but the woman clapped and said that she just needs to act natural if she wants true freedom. She was encouraged back into the box and waited for her signal. After the player and Kassim bust in, she quickly shoots out of the crate and informs them that there is a body, having a small bit of hope that the player would arrest the killer incorrectly. Given the circumstances, Judge Moreau understood the kimono girl's various events and sentenced her to a measly 10 years in prison. As they take a breather from the unexpectedly calming trial, Evelyn contacts them, saying that a police transport van has bursted into flames! They investigate the cafe where the van became engulfed in flames and discover a crowd of people surrounding the scene. The bystanders all collectively said that the smoke and the constant flee of people made it hard to see what happened. They save the prison transporter from the fire and have Endar nurse him back to consciousness. After regaining consciousness, Kassim asked Sanada what happened. Through murmurs and groans, Sanada explained that he was transporting a prisoner before some men that looked like the yakuza in motorcycles cornered him and screamed "Spider Lily forever!" before he saw his life flash before his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was being taken care of the Sphinx's coroner. When asked who was the prisoner, he was unsure as the prison warden sent him a telegraph to not identify the prisoner. He said he threw the telegraph away in some upcoming arcade. They rush over and dig into the trash can and discover the telegraph. Jaxon confirmed that the telegraph was faked by the yakuza head himself. Guns raised, they approach Sugimoto and assure him that the interrogation will go smoothly if he complies. He tells his guards to go sit down as they have a chat. He explains to the duo that the prisoner in question will not be named and that his actions shouldn't have been decided by the judicial system. He was very ashamed in the player, thinking that they would lead him to ultimate superiority and the player eventually joining the yakuza. Alas, he shrugs, saying that the player has a lot of missed opportunities in store as Yukio leads off. They quickly investigate the warehouse and discover Saduo hiding in a locker. They ask him to track down a prisoner tag. They hand him the prisoner tag found at the crash, and said that the tracker has been stalled in Beijing, assuming that the prisoner had abandoned his clothing. However, while they were talking to Saduo, they get a call from Chief Alvarez, saying that the yakuza have just bombed the Great Wall of China! Summary Victim * Aiko Monterio (found with his fingers missing and his eyes gouged out) Murder Weapon * Barber Razor Killer * Yamashita Yubi Suspects Profile * This suspect uses a charcoal mask * This suspect cooks * This suspect plays the harmonica Appearance * This suspect wears tie dye * This suspect has freckles Profile * This suspect uses a charcoal mask * This suspect cooks * This suspect plays the harmonica Appearance * This suspect wears tie dye Profile * This suspect uses a charcoal mask * This suspect cooks * This suspect plays the harmonica Appearance * This suspect has freckles Profile * This suspect uses a charcoal mask * This suspect cooks * This suspect plays the harmonica Profile * This suspect uses a charcoal mask * This suspect cooks * This suspect plays the harmonica Appearance * This suspect wears tie dye Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses a charcoal mask. *The killer cooks. *The killer plays the harmonica. *The killer wears tie dye. *The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Yakuza Warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Crate; New Suspect: Yamashita Yubi; Victim Identified: Aiko Monterio) * Talk to Yubi about what happened. * Examine Locked Crate. (New Suspect: Angela Thak) * Talk to Angela about being kidnapped. (New Crime Scene: Upcoming Arcade) * Investigate Upcoming Arcade. (Clues: Chloroform Rag, Leather Straps) * Examine Chloroform Rag. (New Suspect: Christopher Hernandez) * Speak to Christopher about his affiliations with the yakuza. * Examine Leather Straps. (Result: Charcoal) * Analyze Charcoal. (6:00:00; Result: The killer uses a charcoal mask) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer cooks) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Conspicuous Cafe. (Clues: Band Photo, Coffee Mugs; New Suspect: Saduo Jabari) * Interrogate Saduo about the victim. (Result: Saduo uses a charcoal mask) * Examine Band Photo. (New Suspect: Bruno Henderson) * Talk to Bruno about knowing the victim. (Result: Bruno uses a charcoal mask and cooks) * Examine Coffee Mugs. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Christopher's Saliva) * Speak to Christopher about getting coffee with the victim. (Result: Christopher uses a charcoal mask and cooks; New Crime Scene: Air Hockey Table) * Investigate Air Hockey Table. (Clues: Geisha Fabric, Bloody Harmonica) * Examine Geisha Fabric. (Result: Yubi's Fabric) * Speak to Yamashita about trespassing. (Result: Yamashita uses a charcoal mask, Angela uses a charcoal mask and cooks) * Examine Bloody Harmonica. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (9:00:00; Result: The killer plays the harmonica) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Investigate Ornate Tables. (Clues: Bomb, Warehouse Map, Bunny Phone) * Speak to Christopher about what happened. (Result: Christopher plays the harmonica) * Examine Bomb. (Result: Oil) * Examine Oil. (Result: Guitar Polish) * Speak to Bruno about planting the bomb. (Result: Bruno plays the harmonica) * Examine Warehouse Map. (Result: Saduo's Signature) * Talk to Saduo about infiltrating the yakuza warehouse. (Result: Saduo cooks and plays the harmonica) * Examine Bunny Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (6:00:00; Result: Angela and Yamashita) * Speak to Angela about knowing Yubi. (Result: Angela plays the harmonica, Yamashita cooks and plays the harmonica) * Investigate Fallen Boxes. (Clues: Razor Case, Charcoal Mask Kit) * Examine Razor Case. (Result: Blue Fibers) * Examine Charcoal Mask Kit. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Blue Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears tie dye) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has freckles) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Systems Down (5/8). Systems Down (5/8) * Investigate Conspicuous Cafe. (Clues: Prison Transporter, Prison Tag) * Analyze Prison Transporter. (9:00:00) * Speak to Sanada about the explosion. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Upcoming Arcade. (Clues: Rubbish Bin) * Examine Rubbish Bin. (Result: Suspicious Telegraph) * Analyze Suspicious Telegraph. (3:00:00; Result: False Telegraph) * Talk to Sugimoto about the explosion. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Yakuza Warehouse. (Clues: Locker) * Examine Locker. (Result: Saduo) * Ask Saduo why he was in a locker. (Reward: Gas Mask) * Move on to a new case now!